La pastorela de la ONU
by Vismur
Summary: Pastolera Navideña, ¡Feliz Navidad!,


_Se me ha ocurrido esta idea, exactamente por que no he visto ninguna pastorela en 6 años, y no podre en un tiempo, ya hasta se me olvido como son, pero bueno, espero que les guste._

_Esta serie no me pertenece, es de __Hidekazu Himaruya__._

_Advertencias. Tomare cosas religiosas, por favor disculpad si puedo llegar a ofender. Y cosas sin sentido._

_- lalalala – autora_

- llalalala – los paises

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**LA PASTORELA DE LA ONU**

_- snif – _

- Así que el plan es sencillo, tenemos que hacer un balance contable para checar los recursos disponibles y poder financiar el nuevo proyecto de la UNESCO – Alemania termino su discurso, ante los aplausos de público, que eran los demás países, ¡por fin!, en décadas estaban haciendo un trabajo decente y estaban llegando a acuerdos.

_- snif – _

- Italia por favor deja de llorar nadie te esta gritando – resoplo un poco molesto Suiza, hace rato que alguien lloraba en la sala y le estaba causando jaqueca.

- Vee, yo no soy – respondió el italiano dejando de escribir.

_- snif – _

- ¿Entonces quien? – todos los países buscaron al país responsable del llanto, dándose cuenta que no era ninguno.

- ¡Un fantasma! – grito Estados Unidos apuntando a una esquina, con aura morada. Todos los países dirigieron su vista al lugar, una chica estaba en cuclillas, hipando del llanto.

- ¡Alemania protégeme, un fantasma! – el italiano se agarro como garrapata a la fuerte espalda del alemán.

- Basta Italia, seguramente es una chica cualquiera, y debe estar perdida – intento calmar a todos.

_- snif – _

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – se acerco el alemán, la chica reacciono a la voz y volteo a ver a toda la gente reunida.

_- Debo estar dormida, Hetalia – dijo con cara de embobada._

- Disculpa – intento tomarla del brazo, pero su mano traspaso a la chica.

- ¡Un fantasma! – gritaron asustados varios países al ver lo recién hecho, la chica se paro observando sus manos.

_- Creo que tuve una sobredosis de chocolate, ya estoy alucinando – dijo la chica mientras flotaba en el aire._

El experto en situaciones paranormales (como serán para los no normales), que ya sabia como deshacerse de fantasmas no deseados, se puso al frente.

- ¿Qué es lo que necesitas para descansar en paz? – pregunto Inglaterra a la chica, quien lo vio raro.

_- ¿Descansar en paz? – pregunto confundida – no estoy muerta – quizás drogada o con mucha imaginación activa, pero vivita y coleando, aun siente como si estuviera en algún lugar respirando y aburrida._

- Fantasmas – murmuro el ingles negando, aparentemente acostumbrado a esto.

_- Espera, harás cualquier cosa para que "descanse en paz" – ya formándosele una idea de lo que quería hacer._

- Si, todo por que dejes terminar la junta constructiva que estábamos teniendo – dijo Alemania sobándose la sienes.

_- Quiero ver una pastorela – grito emocionada la chica, todos los países murmuraron entre si._

- Bueno, quédate calladita y cuando acabemos te llevamos a ver una – dijo Suiza apuntando la esquina.

_- No, yo quiero una pastorela, es por eso que lloraba, y los interrumpí, ¡y la quiero ahora! – hizo berrinche como niña de 3 años._

- No vamos a conseguir actores para que vengan ahorita – resoplo molesto China, él no entendía nada.

_- ¡Ahora! ¡y ustedes pueden actuar! ¡Ahora! – se tumbo en el suelo mientras seguía en su berrinche._

- ¡Cállate! – grito Lovino - ¡Háganle la maldita pastorela y cállenle! – grito harto.

_- Funciono – se levanto del suelo y se sacudió la ropa – es la primera vez que hago un berrinche, pensé que no funcionaria – sonrió, muchos países rodaron los ojos. _

- ¿Y que hacemos? – pregunto Estados Unidos, recuperándose del susto.

_- Los personajes, yo seré la narradora y diré lo que harán, haber La Virgen María será… - observo a todos los presentes - …ya se, Finlandia – y chasqueo los dedos, del techo bajo el traje del personaje en colores azul y blanco, con un bebe de plástico a los brazos de Finlandia._

- Ah ¿por que yo? – pregunto un poco alterado.

- ¡Vamos mamá tu puedes! – grito eufórico Sealand, Suecia asintió.

_- Y Suecia será José – al mismo tiempo que bajaba el vestuario de color verde y amarillo, con un bastón de madera. – el burro será Dinamarca – señalo al danés, a quien le dieron un traje de burro._

- ¡Hey! – dijo inconforme.

_- El ángel será Inglaterra – le dio un traje igual al de Ángel Britania – y el diablo será Francia – el traje rojo se le otorgo al francés, quien asintió feliz._

- ¿Y yo? – pregunto Italia, emocionado de participar.

_- Serás un pastor, junto a Alemania, Romano, Bélgica, Holanda y Suiza – y a cada uno le bajo su traje típico._

- Si – Italia era feliz con su vestido de sirvienta de vuelta.

_- Los reyes magos serán… - observo a todos los países – el blanco será España, el amarillo será China y el negro será Etiopia – y los trajes bajaron a los escogidos._

- ¿Pero que es esto? – pregunto China con la corona sin entender nada.

_- Creo que eso es todo, entonces empecemos – y chasqueo los dedos y un escenario de instalo en la cabeza de la mesa de conferencias, las sillas se acomodaron para ver el espectáculo, y los países que no participarían se sentaron para ver lo que acontecería, Hungría saco la cámara._

El telón del escenario de abrió, mostrando un prado, donde aparecía ya Finlandia vestido con la túnica de la virgen María, Suecia ya vestido y Dinamarca también vestido.

_- Existió hace tiempo atrás, a la virgen FinMaría que daría a luz a muñeJesús, su esposo SuJosé, avisado por el Ángel Britania, fue a Belén, como estaba escrito. Ambos recorrían el pueblo para poder tener una posada donde descansar._

En escena Finlandia, Suecia y Dinamarca, caminaban derecho por el escenario. Ya que el otro lado y lejos de los espectadores había un letrero que decía, caminen hasta aquí. Hasta desaparecer en la cortina.

_- ¡No!, se supone que Diburro carga a FinMaría, regresen y háganlo de nuevo – dijo la narradora._

- Bruja – murmuro el danés, así el trió se regreso al otro lado para volver a hacer la escena, ahora ya Dinamarca en cuatro patas, cargando a Finlandia que sudaba una gotita estilo anime, y un Suecia que no se inmutaba, desaparecieron al otro lado, el telón se bajo.

El telón se abrió…

_- Por fin unas almas caritativas se apiadaron de ellos, y les otorgaron un pequeño lugar donde descansar, y donde SunMaría tendría a muñeJesús. _

- eh, ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer? – pregunto Finlandia al cielo.

_- ¡Puja! ¡Se supone que nace el niño! – dijo la chica._

- Hazlo – dijo Suecia mientras tomaba muy enserio su papel, preparándose para recibir al niño Jesús.

- eh mmm – Finlandia no sabia que hacer así que simplemente hizo cara de sufrido, al poco rato el "niño" Jesús nace y Suecia lo envuelve en pañales, dándoselo a Finlandia, quien sudaba una gotita al estilo anime. Se cierra el telón.

_- El niño Jesús ha nacido, y el Ángel Britania debe avisar a unos pastorcillos para que lo vean _

Se abre el telón, mientras Inglaterra salía vestido, viendo al techo, sin moverse.

_- ¡Actúa! – reclamo la voz, cayo una hojita del techo a la mano de Inglaterra._

- Ya ha nacido el salvador – lee con voz monótona – debo anunciar a los alrededores su nacimiento, para seguir la gran estrella – todos los espectadores ven la estrella que no estaba hace rato.

- ¡Hola Iggy! – saludo Estados Unidos, que era la estrella que estaba colgada en una esquina.

- Imbécil ¿Qué estas haciendo ahí? – pregunto el ingles cabreado.

- Soy la increíble estrella – sonrió.

- Maldito crio – rezongó en dientes, el ingles.

- ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa Ángel Britania? – entro en acción el sexy diablo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí rana? – resoplo molesto por las interrupciones.

- Vengo a impedir que des la notica del muñeJesús – dijo divertido el francés, sacando una rosa.

- Déjate de juegos – Inglaterra salió volando, desapareciendo del escenario.

- Oh, una carrera, ¿Quién llegara primero? – sonrió al publico y salió corriendo del escenario. Se cerro el telón.

Se abre el telón…

_- Así el FraDiablo y Ángel Britania corrieron, intentando localizar personas, mientras, cercas de ahí, se encontraban varios pastores comiendo…¿pasta?_

- Delicioso, veee – dijo Italia bailando en su vestido y comiendo pasta.

- Por favor Italia – dijo Alemania intentando sentarlo.

- Déjalo, es divertido – dijo Bélgica mientras Holanda intentaba no matarse de un cabezazo.

- Aquí están – llego Inglaterra volando, Italia se escondió detrás de Alemania. – No tengan miedo, he venido para anunciarles la buena nueva – bajo al suelo.

- ¿Qué habrá descuentos en las pasta del año que viene? – pregunto Italia.

- ¿Qué España dejará de acosarme? – pregunto Romano.

- ¿Qué ya no llorará tanto Italia? – pregunto Alemania.

- ¿Puedo dispararte? – pregunto Suiza.

- ¡No! ¡Cállense! ¡Solo sigan la maldita estrella! ¡Yo me largo! – salió volando.

- ¿Estrella? – Estados Unidos saco una pancarta que decía, "Niño muñeJesus", con una flechita para abajo. Se cierra el telón.

Se abre el telón…

_- Así como el Ángel Britania comunico, los pastores de caminaron hacia la estrella, pero FraDiablo no iba a permitir que lo visitaran._

- Hola pastores ¿A dónde van? – pregunto sacando rosas por doquier.

- Un hombre de cejas raras y alas blancas nos dijo que fuéramos haya – Italia apunto la estrella, Estados Unidos tenia ahora una pancarta que decía "Vengan, ¡Pasta gratis!.

- Ah pero eso es aburrido – dijo el francés apoyándose en los hombros del italiano – conmigo se divertirán – y sin decir agua fue, el francés fue golpeado por Alemania, Romano y Holanda, por hacer esas insinuaciones frente a otros.

- Vámonos – dijo Holanda mientras el telón se cerraba.

_- Así los pastores llegaron al pesebre, donde encontraron a FinMaría con el muñeJesús, SuJosé y pasta gratis._

El telón de abrió, mostrando a los mencionados en sus posiciones y a Italia comiendo.

_- También llegaron tres reyes, EsMelchor, ChiGaspar y EtiBaltazar, quienes traían regalos al muñeJesús. _

- Yo traigo Oro – dijo España dejando su cajita.

- Yo una cajita de utilería – dijo China.

- Y yo un jarrón que se supone tiene mirra – dijo Etiopia.

_- Y aquí se acaba la pastorela, el resto ya lo saben y es muy triste, así que lo dejamos así._

- Esperen, jojojo Feliz Navidad – Prusia salió vestido de Santa Clos en tiempo de hambre.

_- Santa Clos no existe en las pastorelas y no es tu historia, vamos, largo. _

- Vámonos amigo – Francia llego al lado de Prusia, abrazándolo de los hombros – nadie nos quiere – y los dos salieron del escenario, mientras se cerraba el telón.

El público aplaudió, y todo regreso a su normalidad.

_- Eso fue fantástico, lo voy a subir a la internet – dijo la chica feliz._

- ¡Que! – gritaron varios.

_- Que digo, ya me voy – empezó a transparentarse – ¡Nos vemos! – y desapareció._

- ¿Por qué dijo nos vemos? – pregunto al aire Inglaterra.

- Lo que sea a la junta – dijo Alemania intentando retomar el control y el hilo antes de la interrupción, sin éxito, la junta fue un fracaso, nadie estaba en paz, Francia seguia enfundado en el traje, al que le agarro el gustillo, al igual que Estados Unidos, mientras que Suecia se quedo con el muñeJesús, mientras Finlandia tenia un goteron en la cabeza.

En una casa muy lejos la chica, autora de fanfics y lectora de perversiones, se levantaba, dispuesta a contar su sueño, y completamente dispuesta a tomar sobredosis de chocolate para volver a su mundo de fantasía.

¡Feliz Navidad!

¡Y prospera imaginación!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_La pastorela es una representación aquí en México del nacimiento del niño Jesús, tengo entendido que los Españoles la usaron para poder introducir la religión católica a la nueva colonia, hoy en día es popular para divertirse un rato._


End file.
